How To Change Your Own Life Song
by WarriorInMyself
Summary: This is my second story ever!Kagome is unaware that when her lullaby is hummed/song she will kill in her sleep the person she begins to loathe, until one morning she wakes up with blood on her body. then she meets Inuyahsa, can they change her life song!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: WHAT! SERIOUSLY! FUCK…I don't own him (boo)

Author's note: This is my second story ever! I really recommend you listen to the song at the appointed times. Reviews are always wanted with a LOT of advice please! Just don't get smart with it! I will tell you off! Ok…

Song: Pan's labyrinth Lullaby

Prologue

(Listen to song)

_In my dream I am walking, to where I don't know. I move silently even though there is no one there to hear me, everyone is sleeping. The house is quiet my target alone. His love long gone, across the country on business. His children, they'll live, even if I don't kill them they'll die a miserable death. There is no peaceful death. And so as I walk I search, looking for exits to make a quick escape. This kill will be simple and easy. I don't even know why I am killing him. I just can't stand his face, his eyes annoy me since the first day I saw them. _

_I walk into his room, and watch as his body breathes, deeply asleep. I giggle and start to hum a tune that I have known since birth. It fits the moment if I do say so myself. A depressing song for a depressing death. _

_I reach over to him and look at him for the last time." Naraku Onigumo, I don't know why I hate you. All I know is that you're going to die." And I take the knife out of my jacket and stab him in his throat over and over again until his head is severed from his body. Some of his blood splashes on my face, but no matter. My job is done, as I hop out of the dead man's bedroom window and run home laughing hysterically. _I scream

I wake up screaming, panting. _What kind of dream was that? _I think as I put my hands to my head noticing the crazy amount of red on me. "What the hell?" I say jumping out of bed and going to my bathroom mirror. Which I wish I hadn't done because once I looked in I was red all over. My body sticky with it on, the smell of copper and salt. All I think is " nononononono. This is not what I think it is…." But it is because you can't mistake the smell of Blood.

Author's note: REVIEWS PLEASE!

Should I continue yes or no? Please get back to me on this!

WarriorInMyself


	2. Hyperventilation

**Disclaimer: don't own (boo)…wish I did (yay)**

**Author's note: sorry this took me so long I was trying to figure out how to add the chapter, plus juggle high school! And like the dummy I am, I just figured it out today! Lol **

**p.s. that is the last disclaimer I will do. It is just too much. You all know I don't own him. So don't ask me if I do!**

**Here is chapter 2!**

Chapter 2:

Hyperventilation

Hyperventilate.

That was the first thing I did when I recognized the color, the smell of it… of the blood. _It can't be real…I must still be dreaming. _I think._ Yeah that's it I'm still dreaming._

So I try everything. Pinching my face, dumping a bucket of ice, you name it but… (drum roll please) it doesn't work. I am very awake (now that I am freezing my ass off because off the ice), with blood on my face.

So now I am once again breathing deeply hyperventilating and I think I screamed in the midst of it all because my best friend and twin sister, Kikyo, came in the door and was screaming "WHAT'S WRONG!"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. I have this weird dream that I murder someone, then I wake up with blood on my face, and I am FREAKING OUT! FREAKING OUT GODDAMMIT!" I reply

"WHAT!" she screams coming in my bathroom and seeing me soaking wet dripping with blood rolling down my skin and bloodshot eyes. She just looks at me and stares. Moreover, stares, and stares( yeah, you get the pic.)

"What the hell happened to you?", she asks" Why are you so red!" and this a major deal for Kikyo because she is usually the calm and collected one, while I am the outspoken of us two. But now she is freaking out too.

That is not good. Nope nope nope (I just love _land before times_ don't you!)

" I DON'T KNOW! I WOKE UP WITH THIS BLOOD ON ME! What do I do?" I ask. I am so lost, so confused as to what has happened in the past 8 hours of me being asleep for me to wake up with blood on my face.

" OK… just calm down. Calm. Down," she says this more to herself then she does me, but at least we both need to hear these words.

" Go shower," Kikyo says. " A nice hot one, get the….STUFF off and then go lie down. I will call the doctor and see if they can come here instead of us going there. I would like that better seeing as though it is 9 in the damn morning… but if we can't whatever we'll just go later in the day." Kikyo begins mumbling and walks out of the bathroom; leaving me alone with my thoughts.

_What the hell is this? _ I think. _This is not normal. How do you wake up from a dream of murdering someone to having actually blood on your face? This is some shit and it doesn't make any sense._

After dressing and putting on a new pair of pajamas, I lie back down on my bed and close my eyes. Soon, I begin to drift and my thoughts clash together, until I am finally asleep.

XXXXX

"Kago.." Kikyo began as she walked into Kagome's room. Seeing Kagome asleep she began to sigh and tiptoed over to her.

"You mustn't remember these events, we are trying to protect you but we also hurt you I am sorry Kagome. I am so sorry." Kikyo places her hand on Kagome's forehead and sings.

**( A/N:please look up, Naruto Shippuden : Maisou Original version, this is the melody she is singing to)**

_Two people, One gentle, One deadly _

_One remembers, The other must forget_

_Do not open your eyes to bloodshed_

_For you are the one that has… to cause and stop it._

_See death is not of your nature, but giving death is fate_

_But our fate,_

_Can be changed even if destiny can't_

_Two people, One gentle, One deadly_

_One remembers, The other must forget _

_For you see, nothing shall be…_

_FORGET!_

Kagome's forehead begins to glow and she tenses. As Kikyo sings, the events from the night before begin to escape Kagome's mind. She sighs, and the exhales a calming breath. Kikyo, stops singing and leaves the room. She proceeds to their telephone and dials a number.

"_Hello…" _the voice asks.

"She is starting to remember," Kikyo says before hanging up the phone and deleting the number she dialed. She sighs.

"And so it begins…"

_**A/N: EXCITING SO FAR? DO YOU ALL LIKE IT? PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!**_


End file.
